1. Field
A quantum dot complex having a polymeric outer layer, a photosensitive composition including the same, and a quantum dot-polymer composite pattern produced therefrom are disclosed.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (hereinafter, LCD) is a display in which the polarized light passed through a liquid crystal layer passes through an absorptive color filter to express a color. LCD has drawbacks such as a narrow viewing angle and a low brightness due to a low ratio of light transmittance of the absorptive color filter. It is expected that replacing the absorptive color filter with a photoluminescent type color filter may increase the viewing angle and enhance the brightness of the display.
Quantum dots (QDs), which are dispersed in a polymer host matrix to have a form of a composite, are applicable in the various display devices. Quantum dots (hereinafter, also referred to as semiconductor nanocrystal) may be used as a light conversion layer in a light emitting diode (LED) or the like by dispersing in a host matrix of an inorganic material or a polymer. When a quantum dot is synthesized as a colloidal solution, the uniform particle size may be relatively easily controlled. When a quantum dot has a size of less than or equal to about 10 nanometers, the quantum confinement effects, in which the bandgap is increased with the decrease in a QD size, become significant, and thus the energy density is enhanced. The theoretical quantum efficiency (QY) of the quantum dot may be 100% and the quantum dot may emit light having high color purity (e.g., full width at half maximum (FWHM) of less than or equal to about 40 nanometers). This makes it possible to enhance a luminous efficiency and to improve a color gamut ratio. The quantum dot-polymer composite pattern may be applied to various devices, for example, the color filter for a liquid crystal display, in order to develop a high quality photoluminescent type LCD. Therefore, it is desirable to develop new techniques of patterning the quantum dot-polymer composite.